I'm a Big Fan Dan x Reader
by oobley
Summary: You meet Danny Sexbang one day, and he quickly falls foe you at first sight! But as things seem to perfectly come together the world seems to shatter at your touch THIS IS AN X READER Y/N stands for YOUR NAME.


"Is that…" You pause, slowing your pace to a near stop in the middle of Target. You turn, trying to get a closer look at the tall man just feet away. It can't be, you have to find out.

"Dan?" You say, the figure spins around. "Dan Avidan?" He shoots you a look, he obviously doesn't know you. But you know him. Immediately, you shoot him a big smile and walk up, your heart racing. "I'm such a big fan!" You say, continuing to walk towards him. The expression on his face relaxes. You thought he would be used to meeting fans by now. He lets out a small laugh at your remark. "It's so great to meet you! I-I--" You stumble over your words.

"Hey I'm a person just like you!" He laughs, opening his arms up for a hug. You gladly take the offer. You can't believe you're hugging a member of your favorite Youtube series! "I'm sorry! I'm just--" You laugh awkwardly, not knowing how to respond to anything. It's like you're 2 years old again and can't talk.

"It's always great to meet a fan." He says, a warm, goofy smile on his face. You smile back. Then, he holds out his hand.

"Can I uh, trust you with this?" Dan speaks, awkwardly and nervously. You look to the slip of paper in his hand. Digits. "I'm sorry?" You ask, taken aback. You snatch the paper from his hand and shove it into your black skinny jeans. "What's your name?" Dan asks.

"Y/N." You reply. He repeats it slowly. Maybe he's just feeling nice today you think to yourself. "Listen, shoot me a text message?" He scratches behind his neck. Giving you those big brown puppy dog eyes. You nod, your words do not come out even though you open your mouth to speak. Dan walks away, and you quickly pull out the paper to get a better look at it.

This is a phone number. Dan's phone number. Why would he give that to you? You look up, just in time to see him look back at you and wave.

Back at the Grump office, Danny and Arin are sitting together on the Grump Couch. Arin blabs on about Suzy and how their date went last night.

"Dude it was amazing." Arin says, a big smile across his face. Dan nods, "I had a fan come up to me when I was grocery shopping." Dan finally speaks up. "She was honestly.." Arin gives Dan a concerned look. "Was she..creepy?" Arin asks, Dan shakes his head no.

"Honestly. She was really pretty and excited." He laughs, Arin gives him a weird face. "I may have...gave her my number."

"Dan you fucking dumbass." Arin speaks back in a harsh tone, "You're gonna have to change your number if shit hits the fan." Sternly, Arin gets up and walks to the door. "Where are you going buddy?" Dan says jokingly. "I'm sure nothing bad will--" Slam. The door closes behind Arin. Leaving Danny alone on the couch, he pulls out his phone. One message.

You quickly set your phone down, not expecting an immediate response. To your surprise, your phone dings. Your heart seems to pound out of your chest, almost too scared to check your phone.

(xxx) xxx - xxxx

Hey! It's good to hear from you, I was actually wondering if you wanted to maybe...uh

You stop reading, confused. Your phone dings again.

Hang out? I can pick you up. You seem like a nice girl Y/N

Holy fucking shit.

Danny fucking Sexbang wants to hang out, you stare at your phone for what seems like too long before replying.

Of course! I would love to, my house is on Maple Street. 68.

You set your phone down, looking in to the mirror before you, you realize you look like an absolute mess. Your phone dings, but you're too busy digging through your closet to check it.

Thirty minutes pass, your hair is now pinned up into a bun on the top of your head, your outfit consists of a shirt that bluntly reads "I bless the rains down in Africa," in a pastel pink font. You wear high waisted jeans, accompanied by your black combat boots. You quickly throw on a jacket and head out the door. Ding.

Hey, I'm about five minutes away.

You try to calm yourself down. Does he do this with all of his fans? Does he just, pass out his number. Does he have a burner phone? Your lost in thought up until you hear a vehicle pull up on the side of the road. Dan rolls down the window.

"Hi there!" He smiles, awkwardly. You smile back and hop into the passenger seat of his car, strapping in. Dan laughs a bit, and you look at him. "What is it?" You respond with a worried tone in your voice. "I like your shirt." He says back, turning his attention to the road and heading out. After a few minutes of awkward silence you speak up.

"Do you normally uh?" Dan cuts you off. "Nope ! I never have actually." He speaks, "I just thought you seemed really nice." He shoots you a glance and a warm smile. You smile back, "It means a lot." You grow more comfortable in his presence with every passing second as you come to a stop in front of a Dairy Queen.

"I don't normally go inside." He laughs, turning to you, you look back. He's even more adorable in person. "That's okay!" You respond. He smiles and you head through the drive though. Dan orders first and then turns to you, "Do you want anything? I just got paid today." You nod, "One of the chocolate dipped cones would be nice." You laugh, he turns back to the speaker and adds that on to the already existing order. "I actually skipped out on our Grump session for this." Dan states, a warm tone in his voice. "Wouldn't Arin get mad?"

Dan responds with a breathy laugh, "Oh he'll be fine." You look away as you pull up to the window. Dan hands your ice cream over to you, and then heads back on to the road

"Are you okay with coming over?" He brings up, turning to you for a brief moment and then directing his attention to the road. "Sure! I mean, I wouldn't mind." You awkwardly say. Coming out way over excited once again.

"You can relax around me you know." He states again. "I'm just a person too." You realize you have been on edge this entire time, "I-I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked on what happening now."

Dan chuckles, his curly hair bounces as he does so. "Don't be sorry. I'm doing this for a reason. I haven't seen someone like you in a long time and I just want to get to know you Y/N, yknow?" You take a bite from your ice cream as Dan pulls into a long narrow driveway, shutting down the engine and unstrapping himself.

You step out of the car, Danny leading you into his home holding the dairy queen bag. As he struggles to unlock the door you hear him mutter under his breath. "Now this is embarrassing." He laughs, you offer to take the bag from him and he hands it over to you. "Finally" He laughs shyly as he opens the door to his abode.

The house smells like lavender and jasmine. It's beautifully decorated, the white lightbulbs really bring the wooded floors to life. You can't help but to complement his home. "This is a really nice place you have here." You smile to Danny who grins in return. "I put a lot of work in to decorating this place. Make yourself at home!" Danny takes the bag from your arms and motions for you to sit on the burgundy couch. You do so, finishing off your ice cream before hand in fear of getting some on his already expensive furniture. You take a seat, and he follows close behind.

"So." Dan breaks the silence, "What are your interests." You begin to realize how boring you actually are. All you do is write, read, and sleep. "I uh…" You respond, "I like to write and read. I have a shelf in my room dedicated to my favorite books." He smiles warmly at you. "Oh, I also play ukulele!" That almost skipped your mind.

Dan's eyes seem to light up as soon as you mention something to do with music. "That's so cool!" He speaks up, "I'd love to hear you play sometime." You feel your face getting hot. Danny seems to notice the flustered look spreading across your face. "I'm not really good at it yet." You look away, fidgeting with your hands. Dan's tone in his voice changes to deep and soothing. "I didn't think I could sing for the longest time." You look up to him. How could he think that? He has such an amazing voice.

"How could you think that!?" You laugh, he shoots you a weird look. "You haven't even heard me sing in person...probably?" You nod, that is true. "I bet it's even better than what it sounds like through my phone." You reply coyly, Dan sighs and looks over at you.

"You know." He pauses. "Can I just--" He seems to cut himself off by quickly pressing his lips against yours. You return the favor, he places a hand behind your head and kisses you more passionately than any person ever has.

He breaks away from you, leaving you in a daze. "I--" You try to speak. Dan smiles awkwardly at you and lets out a laugh. "I really like you." He manages to choke out.

Dan Avidan likes you? "I just. I felt something when I saw you and--" Fuck it, you quickly turn to him and pull him in to a more intense kiss, flicking your tongue against his lips asking for invitation. He lets his tongue battle yours for dominance and he is crowned the winner.

"Dan what the fuck?" You quickly pull away to see Arin standing in the doorway. Dan quickly stands up, awkwardly. "Heyyy, pal."

"I just thought I would swing by and--" Arin looks to you, giving you a raised eyebrow. "Who is that?" You intervene. "I'm Y/N" You raise a hand to wave, seconds afterwards you realize you have a ton of drool on your lips, and quickly wipe it away. Arin waves at you, obviously shaken up by what he just saw. "Dan don't you think you're-" Dan cuts him off. "No I don't think that Arin."

Arin huffs, looking to you and then to Dan.

"Ross, Suzy, and Holly are in the car. We thought we would stop by but…" Dan stops Arin as he tries walking out. "No! Come on pal you can hang out here too." Danny gives Arin a faint smile as Arin nods, he looks to you before going outside to bring in the others.

Dan sighs and looks to you, pursing his lips. "I'm sorry." You choke out, looking away from Dan as the group walks in. All stopping dead in their tracks to look at you. "Danny's got a girlfriend!" Ross laughs, giving everyone a girlish "oooooo" before laughing. He was obviously joking, and you weren't Dan's girlfriend….were you?

The group settles in, Dan taking a seat by you, Arin next to Suzy, and Ross next to Holly.


End file.
